


Diplomatic Affairs

by 6Husbandos



Category: Frozen (2013), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Confusion, Hermaphrodites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Welp.um...So my mind has labeled this as a new otp so you'll be seeing more of this. Enjoy the crack smut





	Diplomatic Affairs

So.

Here he was.

An intergalactic meeting of royalty from across the universe. Hans never thought he'd see the day that he would be chosen as the ambassador of the Southern Isles. The meetings were...strange to say the least. He never saw any other humans. At least the accommodations were nice. Hans sat in a hot spring, laying back as he draped a warm towel over his eyes. So much was happening so fast. It seemed like only yesterday he found out about everything. The Coalition, other planets with life of their own, etc. It was confusing. So many things he didn't understand. And every time he tried asking questions, everyone glared at him and continued as if he wasn't there.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you."

Hans jumped a mile high, causing the newcomer to laugh. Hans took the towel off his eyes and looked at the newcomer. 

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you." 

The man was almost angelic in a way, long white hair tied into a loose bun, light purple skin and striking yellow and indigo eyes. "May I?" He asked.

"Uh, um...sure." Hans scooted over so the man could sit.

"So you must be the human everyone is gossiping about." The man states.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they say that if you are the best example of your country, then perhaps they should conquer it for themselves." The man rested his elbows on the rim of the spring.

"They're really saying that?" Hans asked.

The man nodded. "Oh! Where are my manners?" He stuck out his hand. "Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire."

Hans shook his hand. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Lotor smiled. "Huh. Interesting..."

Hans cocked his head.

"The paladins never said an earth prince could be cute."

Hans turned as red as his hair, not really knowing what to do with himself.

Lotor chuckled. "It seems you're a...how does the human phrase go? A drop in the ocean?"

"Fish out of water?" Hans questioned.

Lotor snapped his fingers. "Ah! Yes, that's the one!" His smile turned sympathetic. "You really don't know much, do you? About what these meetings are even about?"

Hans sighed. "No. I really don't. I was expecting trade routes, or peace treaties, not...whatever this is."

"Well, maybe, I could help."

Hans' face lit up. "You would?"

Lotor nodded. "All I ask is that you help me in return. The paladins and i....don't get along well. So understanding human culture is something I've had to struggle with on my own."

Hans had no idea what he was talking about, but agreed nonetheless. "So, um... is there anything you wanted to ask now?"

Lotor thought it over, then looked down into the water. "Well...I've had many questions about that." Lotor pointed to Hans' equipment. 

Hans turned even redder. "Um..I.."

"May I?" Lotor asked, scooting closer.

Hans nodded, biting his lip. This whole situation was ludicrous, but, so was the fact he was even here at these meetings.

Lotor grabbed Hans' length in his hand, eyes twinkling in curiosity. His fingertips ghosting over the head. He backed away once Hans' cock started to stir. Lotor looked up at him, confused, only to find Hans flushed, panting softly. "Ooh...I see. Humans mate using these..." Lotor stroked Hans' dick, bringing it to full hardness. He dipped under the water to get a closer look. Veins trickled under the skin, slightly bulging. Then he noticed the sack hanging behind it. Lotor sprang back up, taking a hold of the sack in his hand.

"Yes..." Hans breathed.

Lotor could feel his loins starting to stir as well. He took one of Hans' hands leading it between his legs. "You're more then welcome to explore mine~" He purred.

Hans took up his offer, looking down. It looked almost like a women's privates, but with a small bulb peeking out. Hans touched it, causing Lotor to shudder. The bulb grew longer until a full phallus was free. Not too unlike the average human cock, but ridged, and a fleshy bulb at the bottom. The slit in which it came out of seemed to stretch; Hans letting a curious finger prod it open.

Lotor gasped, "I was hoping you'd go there." He bit his lip. 

Hans wasn't thinking, he used his other hand to bring Lotor in for a kiss. His lips were soft, and cold, like someone filled a balloon with soft serve ice cream.

Lotor moaned, straddling Hans' lap. He let go of Hans' length, wrapping his arms around Hans' neck. "Perhaps we could...give each other a...hands on demonstration?" Lotor smirked deviously.

Hans' hands settled on Lotor's hips. "I think that can be arranged."

Lotor lifted himself, lining Hans against his slit and slamming the human inside. He'd never had a lover with this much girth, seeming to fill him whole. It felt way too good. "Ohhhh....oh stars..." Lotor breathed, rolling his hips.

Hans couldn't believe this. This beautiful creature he'd just met little under an hour ago, was now purring in his lap like a kitten. And God was he tight. Lotor was a burning wet heat inside, his slit sucking on his cock, like as if the slit was another mouth. "Oh wow..." Hans moaned.

Lotor started bouncing in his lap, leaning in for another kiss. "Stars, I've never felt this full..." He groaned, nuzzling into Hans' neck.

"S-so good..." Hans started meeting him, gripping Lotor's hips like a vice. 

"Quiznak, quiznak, quiznak...." Lotor chanted, his hot breath tickling Hans' ear. The water around them started to slosh and churn, covering the sound of their moans. "Hans! Right there! Keep...keep hitting it! Right There! HaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

Hans had started leaking precome. The fluid lighting Lotor's loins on fire, intensifying each thrust Hans made, making Lotor throw his head back as he came. "YES! YES! YES! HANS!"

Hans started sucking and biting into Lotor's skin, his blood tasting sweet, like concentrated liquid sugar. "Oh fuck, Lotor...." The way Lotor was trembling around him made him shake. 

"Hans..." Lotor mewled, locking lips with the human's. Hans' thrusts became faster, harder, it felt so good. "Hans!" He started rubbing the bulb at the base of his dick, moaning loud, biting his lip.

Hans was a panting mess, he'd never felt anything like this. He started rolling his hips into Lotor, making the alien prince squeal in delight.

"QUIZNAK! HANS! YES!" Lotor shuddered, another climax racking his frame. He just needed one more, one more climax. His knot had never felt this full, and it felt divine.

"That's it....just like that..." Hans groaned, his hips started to stutter.

Lotor felt Hans twitch inside him. "Yes....oh stars...do it...breed me..."

Hans slammed inside one last time as ecstasy overcame them both.

Lotor slumped into Hans' neck, whimpering as the human's come fucked every nerve in his body, overstimulating him. 

They both trying to catch their breath.

"So...any more questions?" Hans asked.


End file.
